


Meaning of a Coat

by sapphirae_escapist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, implication of destiel but no explicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirae_escapist/pseuds/sapphirae_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs to leave his old coat behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning of a Coat

There were many things Castiel understood in and about this world. He was once an Angel of the Lord, he was created with ultimate knowledge and the thousands and thousands of years he'd spent watching and observing the universe gifted him with wisdom and wits. Yet there were things he didn't quite get at first - human emotions for example, and other things mostly related to the Winchester brothers. He needed yet to learn and to understand many things as a human-ish being.

This particular one he did not understand at the time had happened years back. They had been in a hospital with Bobby Singer, Castiel'd been freshly fallen and he had just begun his quest to find God. He'd asked Dean to give Cas his amulet, with which Cas had hoped to achieve the task. Dean had protested, of course, yet he had given Cas the amulet, and had said he had felt naked without it. Castiel hadn't understand it- how can one feel naked while fully clothed? No, he needed not only to be a fallen one again but to try to adjust to human life, to became human not only in body but in habits as well. He needed four more years to understand this. He needed to get off his coat one day after they decided it was beyond repair. Cas needed better clothes. Humans don't wear the same one set of clothes for who knows how many years in a row.

Cas agreed. After all, he was a hunter now, he needed to change his identity fast and be an FBI agent within seconds just after he'd been a salesman. It came with the job. He didn't think much of it when Dean bought him a new set of clothes, including jeans, shirts and T-shirts and a blue jacket that -according to Dean- suited his eyes well. That was the first time in ages he took off his old, weary trench coat and put on something new. That's when he understood how can one be naked while fully clothed. He felt vulnerable and not like himself, like the coat became a part of him on the way and to leave it behind meant leaving a part of his very essence behind. He didn't like it, but didn't say a word about it.

Turns out he never had to.

Dean patted him in the back after he came out of the bathroom in his new outfit, said he looked good, and took his old clothes, folded them, and put them in the trunk of the Impala, right beside, Castiel noted, Dean's old brown leather jacket he'd inherited from his father. After all, Castiel wasn't the only one who had left behind his old armour like he's left behind his father's will, just to find a new armour and a new family he belonged to.


End file.
